


Innamorata dell'ombra

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ombra e sabbia [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Marriage, PWP, Shadow - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una notte di passione tra Temari e suo marito Shikamaru.





	Innamorata dell'ombra

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt del p0rnfest!:  
> NARUTO Shikamaru Nara/Temari Temari preferiva l'odore del sesso all'odore di sigarette

Innamorata dell'ombra  
  
  


“Hai intenzione di passare tutta la notte a fumare?” domandò Temari. Aveva sciolto i suoi capelli biondi, leggermente crespi e questi le ricadevano ai lati del volto.

Shikamaru si grattò il mento, lì dove c’era un accenno di pizzetto e scrollò le spalle.

“E se fosse?” domandò. Osservava lo spicchio di luna fuori dalla finestra, che illuminava i tetti del villaggio.

Temari si alzò dal letto, scostando malamente le coperte, e lo raggiunse, appoggiò la mano sul fianco e spostò di lato il capo.

“Questo odore riempirà tutta la stanza” disse.

Shikamaru abbassò lo sguardo.

< Quando fumo mi sembra di riavere il mio maestro, mi aiuta a pensare > rifletté, togliendosi la sigaretta dalla bocca.

“Non ti piace l’odore?” domandò.

Temari gli tolse la sigaretta dalle labbra e avvicinò il suo viso a quello di lui.

“Preferisco l’odore di sesso a quello delle sigarette” disse seducente.

Shikamaru sorrise e Temari lo baciò con forza, contraccambiò il bacio e la giovane donna fece cadere a terra la sigaretta, pestandola sotto il piede.

Un’ombra avvolse Temari, immobilizzandola e Shikamaru iniziò a spogliarla, continuando a baciarsi. Approfondivano i baci, tra i vari ansiti che risuonavano nella camera.

L’ombra cinse completamente il corpo ignudo della giovane, sfiorandole i seni sodi.

“Hai sempre da ridire” disse Shikamaru, baciandole il collo. Temari sentì la presa dell’ombra diminuire e ridacchiò, avvolgendogli le spalle con le braccia.

“Sempre” rispose, solleticandogli il collo.

Shikamaru iniziò a spogliarsi a propria volta.

“Tra te e il nostro Hokage non posso proprio lamentarmi di essere annoiato” disse.

Temari si staccò da lui e indietreggiò, raggiungendo il letto.

“Devo essere gelosa di Naruto?” domandò.

Shikamaru inarcò un sopracciglio e si fermò.

“Naruto è solo il fratello che non devo lasciare solo. Devo dire che tu m’interessi in modo più carnale” ribatté.

Temari si mordicchiò l’indice e se lo leccò, inumidendolo.

“Oh, non mi dispiace instillare un po’ di desiderio in uno come te” disse con voce seducente.

“La sabbia diventa un tesoro nell’ombra. Ti va di lasciarti avvolgere da me?” domandò Shikamaru, sfilandosi i boxer.

“Solo se al momento lasci il tuo ruolo di braccio destro e consigliere” ribatté Temari.

Shikamaru la raggiunse con passo veloce e si stese sul letto al suo fianco.

“Lo farò completamente, abbandonandomi al tuo volere” disse ironico e le prese la mano nella propria.

“Mi stai prendendo in giro, vero?” domandò la giovane donna.

“Forse un po’, ma l’astuzia è importante sia in guerra che in amore” rispose Shikamaru. Utilizzò l’indice di lei per penetrarla delicatamente.

Temari mosse più velocemente la propria mano, gemendo di piacere e si penetrò con tre dita, muovendole rapidamente.

Shikamaru le fece scivolare fuori la mano e se la mise sul membro, sentendola umida sulla pelle.

Temari lo accarezzò delicatamente, Shikamaru chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sui movimenti di lei, gorgogliò di piacere. Gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare il codino sul suo capo.

Temari si sporse, sedendosi sul letto e, continuando ad accarezzarlo, gli baciò i pettorali, sporse il capo sfiorandogli una spalla con le labbra. Scese, continuando a baciarlo e lo leccò all’altezza dell’ombelico, continuò a fare scattare le dita sul membro di Shikamaru, fino a sentirlo eccitato sotto le dita.

Si stese nuovamente e gli lasciò andare il membro.

Shikamaru socchiuse gli occhi, osservò un rivolo di sudore scivolare sul corpo della moglie e passarle tra i seni.

Temari gli sorrise.

Shikamaru la penetrò, ascoltando i gemiti di piacere di lei, si mosse su e giù dentro di lei.

Temari afferrò il lenzuolo dietro di lei e lo strinse con forza.

Shikamaru strinse le labbra, trattenendosi dal venire e chiuse gli occhi, il sudore gli scivolò lungo la fronte e continuò a muoversi su e giù, sempre più velocemente. Arcuò la schiena in avanti e strinse i pugni, le sue mani erano madide di sudore. Diede dei colpi secchi sempre più forti, Temari sporse in avanti il bacino venendogli incontro e raggiunse l’orgasmo con un gemito prolungato.

Shikamaru venne, i suoi muscoli si rilassarono e riaprì le mani, ansimò e scivolò fuori dalla moglie. Si abbandonò sul letto su un fianco, sui suoi palmi si erano create delle mezzelune bianche.

Temari inspirò e sorrise, piegò di lato il capo appoggiando la guancia sul lenzuolo umido di sudore e guardò il marito.

“Sì, questo odore mi piace decisamente di più” disse, accarezzando il petto di lui.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore Apologize.


End file.
